Lexicon
by Kitty Terula
Summary: Zexion struggles with his inner Nobody. Zemyx MAIN, AkuRoku, SoRiku. RATED M. SEE WARNING INSIDE CHAPTER FIVE.
1. Dreams and Faceplants

Hello and welcome to Lexicon, a Zexion fanfic by none other than yours truly…KITTY!

Let's see…before you begin, I'd like to make something clear…See the first part below, under the 6's? That's the PROLOUGE. It also ends with a bunch of 6's. See? 6's are my linebreaks. Mmkay? Okay. ENJOY!

6666666666666666

Once upon a time, the sky was glimmering with cotton-white clouds against the blue backdrop of the universe. The ground was covered with blades of green grass and tall, woody trees with branches spanning hundreds of feet. The water flowing in rivers was crystal clear, and the azure ocean sparkled. The People were happy.

And then the Flames came.

The Flames blocked the sky with their acrid smoke.

They ate at the grass, and reduced the majestic trees to ashes.

They poured these ashes into the rivers and oceans, turning the once clear water gray with residue.

The People were upset. The People were furious! The Flames had clouded their beautiful sky, ate at their grasses and trees, and destroyed their only sources of water. But what could they do? It was certainly a dreary situation, that much was obvious, but the People had never been exposed to such horrendous ordeals. What could they possibly do?

In order to have any kind of organization, they decided they need someone to guide them. And so, the Chosen were elected.

The six Chosen congregated daily. They discussed how to replant the foliage, purify the waters, and clear the sky. But none could clearly identify a solution.

Finally, the youngest of the Chosen stood up. The other Chosen looked at him expectantly, sending out looks of disdain towards his youthful appearance.

Composing himself as politely as one could in front of such fools, he began to speak.

"It is deplorable, to see our People crumbling under the minds of you simple fools. As our beautiful land grows darker, you merely sit and _discuss_ things, and yet all the while expecting to get things done. …Pitiful." The seemingly shy Chosen was not as introverted as the others thought. They stared, mortified, as the younger Chosen's cold, emotionless glare bored into each remaining Chosen's face. He smiled quite suddenly, a cold grin that seemed as out of place as the words that had poured from it. Turning his back towards his elders, he resumed speaking.

"I suppose, it is to be expected. I must admit, out of our People, we are the ones gifted with the highest powers of intellect…" He turned back, his face growing darker. "But what, may I ask, is the point of having this gift if none of you can harness it properly and to its full extent?"

Throughout the youngest Chosen's speech, the eldest had become increasingly furious. He stood up when the youngest was done speaking.

"You…How _dare_ you!?" the eldest spluttered. "You cannot treat your fellow Chosen as though we are simple fauns!" The eldest was now absolutely enraged, and the youngest was quite aware. Pushing the limit, the youngest decided to say one last thing to the elder.

"You really don't understand…Will our People never be saved? How could they, with their 'leaders' enraged at the simple truth?"

The eldest suddenly grew very calm. The youngest stepped back slightly. He did not like the look on the eldest Chosen's face. The eldest came closer, while the younger looked pleadingly at the other Chosen. They shook their heads at him. They refused to help a traitor.

Quickly, compulsively, the younger tried to run past the elder, but was caught around the shoulders. The elder was very strong, holding the youngest at arm's length, examining his face. Smiling, he traced the younger's features. The youngest Chosen winced, but said nothing.

"Ienzo." The harsh voice of the eldest rang through the room, and the youngest-Ienzo-winced. This was it. The Chosen were not to use formal names under any circumstances. The elder continued.

"You have hereby been expelled from the Chosen. You may return home, but you are not to participate in any Chosen restorative acts or meetings. You are dismissed."

Ienzo stood stiff, mortified. He felt the Chosen's hands on his back, pushing him gently but firmly out of the room. He felt the vibration of the door shutting. He felt the cold glares of several People staring at him. He felt the ground under his feet as he walked home. He felt himself sit down on his makeshift bed, his mother fluttering about him, crying. He felt her anger; she had heard what had happened. He felt her hand slap his face. He felt his own tears slide down his face.

And yet he felt nothing.

He felt empty.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

Zexion awoke with a start. His heart raced as he clutched madly at his bed sheets for a few seconds, until he realized it was merely a dream. Looking over at his clock, he realized it was already seven A.M. He sighed, and sat up, his silvery-gray hair sticking up in all directions.

_If I don't get up now, I'll _never _get up…_

He sighed, then, and oriented himself with his room. Deep violet walls, covered with posters of his favorite bands, and a warm, fluffy shag carpet…black, of course. He wouldn't have it any other way. Stretching and yawning at the same time, he got up and, after deciding on an outfit to wear (MCR tee and black skinny jeans, of course! And black Converse high tops, duh! ), and styling his hair to fall in his face, he started off for school. **(A/N** aah...run on sentence, I know...;-; 

The walk wasn't too far, but it gave him enough time to reflect on his recurring dream.

_That boy, Ienzo…If it's just a dream, why does it always feel so real? It's like...I'm him. I can feel what he's feeling, but I can't control it…_

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain redhead decided to sneak up and trip him, just for the heck of it.

"AARGH! AXEL!" Zexion rolled over and shouted. Axel's friend Roxas, however, just pouted an angry little pout at Axel before helping Zexion up.

"Thanks, Roxas…" Zexion trailed off. He didn't want to talk to them, not right now. Especially after Axel had nearly just killed him. Roxas merely looked at Zexion with a worried pout.

_God, how many pouts does this kid have? _Zexion thought to himself.

"Anything wrong, Zex?" Roxas asked. Suddenly, Axel came over and put his arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"Now now, Roxas…We all know what's wrong with dear little Zexion…" He ended his sentence, looking pointedly at Zexion's wrists. Roxas looked from Axel to Zexion, until finally he saw what Axel was staring at.

"OMIGODZEXI!" Roxas screamed, grabbing Zexion's arms. He flipped them over and looked at Zexion's wrists. Nothing except pale white…wristy…ness.

_Oh, for God's sake…_Zexion groaned inwardly. Axel had been implying this about him ever since he could remember.

Roxas frowned at Axel, still managing to pout. "Axel, leave Zexion alone!" Roxas pushed Axel off his shoulders and took a step toward Zexion. Compulsively, Zexion stepped back, his eyes glued to Axel's. Roxas merely grabbed his arm and dragged him off, leaving Axel alone in mortified silence.

"C'mon Zexi, I'll let you meet some of my _other_ friends. Don't worry, they aren't _anything_ like him." Roxas glared back at Axel, who quickly regained his composure.

"At least I don't hang around with stupid little emo kids!" Axel cried out, knowing what would hurt Zexion the most.

Zexion flinched, but remained silent. Roxas released Zexions arms, and walked back to Axel. He reached up and cradled the taller boy's face, pulling it closer to his own. Their lips millimeters apart, Roxas suddenly slapped Axel so hard in the face it sent the redhead spinning.

"Don't insult my friends." Roxas stalked back to Zexion. "C'mon, _buddy_." Roxas began dragging Zexion towards the school.

_Oh, God…_was all Zexion could manage to get through his mind. _Today's gonna be a loooong day…_

66666666

And I hope you liked it! First chapter done! I know, it's short, but it's 3AM and I kind of wanted to end it…

If you liked it please review! No flames. Please.


	2. Lunch and Parties

**MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I have been really busy, what with school and my band and all, so…Please forgive me! I promise to get the next chapter up sooner! **

**And hoorahs to DorkFace…my first (and, currently, ONLY) reviewer for Lexicon! Thank you!**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

Zexion sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. He picked listlessly at his sandwich; he wasn't hungry. Just as he was about to get up to throw his sandwich away, a perky brunette-Sora- plopped down next to him and threw an arm around his shoulders causing Zexion to wince. Roxas sat next to Sora.

"Sora, leave him alone." Roxas was completely deadpan. He was used to this, unlike Zexion.

"Zexiooooon!! Why are you sitting by yourself?" Sora whined shrilly into Zexion's ear.

When Zexion didn't reply, Sora took it upon himself to poke Zexion repeatedly in the arm. Zexion was seriously contemplating how Sora would look with a knife protruding from his spiky brown hair.

"…Sora! Stop!" Roxas wrestled Sora's arms away from Zexion. Sora cried out, but giggled all the same.

Pulling away, Sora looked back past Roxas' shoulders. "Hiya, Axel!"

Zexion froze. He could feel the redhead's glare practically burning holes in his shirt.

"Hey, Sora…Roxas! Hey buddy!" Axel came up behind Roxas and ruffled the blond's hair. Roxas tried to act unhappy, but he blushed.

Axel grinned and buried his face in Roxas' fluffy, messy hair. "Don't tell me you hate me… we all know what you're thinking…" Roxas turned an even darker shade of red.

"Axel! Stop…" Axel tickled Roxas' nose, causing poor Roxas to erupt in a fit of giggles, which allowed Axel enough time to give Zexion a really dirty look, but Zexion remained silent.

_Just stay quiet…Don't say anything…_It was at that moment that a certain blond decided to join them.

"DEMYX!!" Sora practically screamed as Demyx sat down across from Zexion. Zexion blushed slightly, although this was thankfully unnoticed by Demyx.

_Zexion! You are NOT gay. Stop thinking about Demyx!_

Of course it was at _that_ particular moment that Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm and shook it slightly.

"Zexy? Are you even listening to me?" Zexion could've just _died_.

_Oh my god…He called me Zexy…with a Y!! Oh right…He was saying something...uh_… "Sorry, I sort of spaced…what'd you say, Dem?"

Zexion looked slightly flustered, which Demyx noticed. Demyx also noticed the fact that Zexion had called him "Dem".

"Um…Oh, right. Zexion. Do you want to come to the party tonight? It's at my house!" Demyx said it cheerfully, although quietly and hesitantly, and Zexion knew why; Zexion hated parties.

_But a party at Demy's house? Hmm… _"Who else will be there?" Zexion asked, dreading the answer.

Demyx nearly flinched. "Um…" '_What do I say?_' Demyx thought._ 'I can't tell him Axel is coming! Oh god, this night could be my only chance to tell him how I feel and I am not gonna let Axel get in the way ...' "_Well, you know, the usual…people…ow…!" Demyx held his stomach suddenly, faking pain. "Oh god…I need to go to the bathroom…" He promptly got up and left Zexion in confused silence.

"Yo, Zexion, you should go see if your _boyfriend_ is okay," Axel sniggered, grinning at Zexion. Zexion frowned, stood up quickly, and made to leave, but was barred by Axel.

"Axel…move. There's something I need to go take care of..." Of course, Axel didn't move.

"What?" Axel took on a teasing tone. "Hide in a bathroom stall, cry, and cut your wrist to a bloody pulp?

"Shut up!!"

Pushing hard past Axel, he made his way towards the bathroom, only to meet Demyx halfway there. Demyx looked nervous.

"Demyx…are you okay?" Zexion tried to sound worried, but he was too upset with Axel.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…I'm fine!" Demyx said, cheering up instantly. Zexion smiled, earning a strange look from Demyx.

"…What?" Zexion noticed the look Demyx gave him, and frowned. _Is there something on my face!?_ Zexion wiped at his face, but Demyx pulled his wrist back down.

"You….you smiled at me…" Demyx looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Zexion looked, well, like he had no idea what Demyx was talking about.

"I've never seen you smile at anything…or anyone…_ever_."

"Well, I smile sometimes!"

Demyx stared into Zexion's eyes before looking away, blushing. "Just…Come to my house tonight, okay?"

The last bell of the day rang out, and with a final look at Zexion, Demyx walked quickly away.

Zexion's mind had stopped when he saw Demyx blush. It took his mind a few more seconds to register what he had been asked.

"I'll come…" he said to no one in particular, and walked towards his next class.

666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Soo…I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know, I know…You waited all this time and the chapter is nearly as short as the last…Well, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. PARTY! WOOOO! Anybody have any requests about what they want to see happen at the party? WAIT!! I know there will at least be some super fluffiness at the party!**

**Oh, and…I know I'm not really describing the characters too much, but I wrote this mostly for people who already know who the characters are……… **

**-looks at word count and winces-**

**Oh god...This is nearly HALF the size of the last chapter...**

**-cries-**

**Oh yeah, I don't own a band. But, MARK MY WORDS, WHEN I DO...it shall be AWESOME.**


	3. Closets and Spiked Beverages

Zexion stood in the center of the sidewalk, staring at the house in front of him

**Hello! Chapter Three of Lexicon! Hope you like it :3**

**And first, some reviews:**

6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9: You ask why everyone thinks Zexy is emo? Honestly, I think it's just because of his hair. Y'know, he's got that awesome fringe thing going on...But he's always portrayed as the "stereotypical emo" in fanfics, whereas in the game, he sort of seems like a bully to me, always trying to control everyone else... He's still sexy though. Now in _my_ story, he's not quite "emo" in the real sense, but Axel calls him emo, merely because dear Zexion enjoys tight jeans and My Chemical Romance. Wait...Does that make sense? I think I confused myself...

(this is a long review reply…T.T)

MysticalxHysterical: It's not long yet, but…don't worry! It shall EXPAAAAAND. (cue evil laughter)

Terry's random ninja tea tree: (pokes melty chibi Axel) CLEANUP ON AISLE…uh…TAIL.

**DISCLAIMER- Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me or any of you psychotic fangirls out there. If it did, it probably wouldn't be called "Kingdom Hearts". ****To Trixie and Reptile, Thanks For Everything****, belongs to Chiodos. If it belonged to me, it probably wouldn't've been given that name.**

66666666666666666666

Zexion stood in the center of the sidewalk, staring at the house in front of him. It was a good size, modern but with a hint of Victorian elegance. Of course, any hints of elegance were currently being blown out the window with the heavy rock that was blaring through the walls.

Neon lights flashed behind thin curtains as Zexion walked up to the front door. He was debating whether to knock or ring the bell, before it hit him that nobody would actually hear it, so he awkwardly stood there a few seconds.

_Well, this is kind of awkward…_

But of course, as fate would have it, the door opened before he made his decision, revealing a very exhausted-looking blond. The teens blinked at each other for a second or two before Demyx tackled Zexion in a huge hug.

"Zexy! You came!!" Demyx practically screamed, half throttling poor Zexion.

"Oof-" was pretty much all Zexion could say. Of course, it's pretty hard to talk when you're being hugged to death.

Finally, Demyx realized he was strangling Zexion, and let go-quickly.

"Oh God, Zexion, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Zexion nodded. Demyx looked his friend over slightly. "I…I love your outfit!! Especially that bag!"

Zexion's (totally awesome annd needs to be described in detail) outfit consisted of torn black skinny jeans, a tight black and white hoody with striped ¾ sleeves, black and purple arm warmers, and, his piece de resistance…A purple guitar-shaped messenger bag. (1)

"Oh…thanks…" _Why does everything always seem so awkward between us...?_ Zexion wasn't used to receiving compliments.

Demyx smiled at Zexion. "You sure do like wearing tight clothes, don't you…"

Demyx's baggy light blue jeans and guitar pick t-shirt seemed huge compared to Zexion's skin-tight outfit.

Zexion became aware of Demyx staring at his (really tight) jeans a seemingly split-second longer than necessary. Demyx quickly looked away, but not before Zexion could see the blush creeping up.

Zexion turned pink and opened his mouth to say something, but at that precise moment a can of Red Bull "magically" flew out the open window and hit Zexion square in the head, emptying its contents all over the poor teenager.

Predictably, Axel's head popped out of the window, grinning. "Sorry Zexi." Roxas' voice could be heard chastising Axel, although slightly giggling, before the heavy rock song ended (nobody could quite figure out what it was…) and was replaced with To Trixie and Reptile, Thanks for Everything, by Chiodos.

_This is it, our one chance to make things right  
Post love affliction_

Zexion gave Axel an absolute death glare, before staring morosely down at his now-not-only-soaking-wet-but-also-even-TIGHTER-due-to-the-wetness-clothes.

Demyx giggled a bit at the pout that now graced the slate-haired boy's face.

_Our hearts nightmares won't let this happen again  
Name the last time I wrote about something other than you_

"C'mon, Zexy, maybe you can borrow some of my clothes? ...If they even fit…God, Zexy, you're so skinny! That's not good for you…" Demyx's giggly face turned faintly worried as he led Zexion into the house.

_I'll keep dreaming  
Not another word sweetheart_

Because of the dim atmosphere, it was nearly impossible to make out anything (though Zexion could've sworn he saw Axel in at least four places at the same time) but still, Zexion managed to keep pace with Demyx, following him up a flight of steps and into the empty upstairs hallway.

_  
Nothing is perfect, but it has to be someday  
_

Demyx led Zexion down the hall and through a large oak door.

Zexion was amazed.

Zexion was _utterly _amazed.

Zexion was _so AMAZINGLY, utterly _amazed that he gasped.

Out loud.

Demyx's room was _awesome_. The carpet was just the right shade of ocean blue, the walls were just the right shade of teal, and there were band posters placed in absolutely awesomely strategic locations.

Or at least, it seemed that way to Zexion.

Demyx looked amused at his friend's reaction. "It's nothing special, Zexy…" Their eyes locked for a moment, before they each turned away, blushing.

_So I'll keep dreaming  
We have to be someday  
_

Demyx, still trying to erase the pink from his cheeks, pulled open a door on his left, revealing a large, well-lit walk-in closet. Zexion was still in awe as he followed Demyx into the closet. (**A/N **…ha…closet…how clichéd…)

After pulling almost all the clothes out, Demyx finally held up a light blue tee and a pair of faded jeans.

"Here Zexy, these really are the only clothes I own that might fit you…But back there, I wasn't kidding, Zexion. It's not really healthy to be so skinny…"

Zexion shrugged. "I'm not that skinny," he said, pulling his hoody and shirt off, revealing a very bony torso. For some reason, he left the arm warmers on, pulling them all the way up his arms. Demyx raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, taking in the sight of his skinny friend.

Zexion took the shirt from Demyx, who was still staring at him with a worried look gracing his face. The shirt was way too big, but it was better than nothing.

_When I'm the reflection in her sun bright eye  
Knees go weak_

It was then that Zexion noticed Demyx's expression.

"D-Demyx? What? Are you okay?"

"Zexion…"

"Yeah?"

"Ugh, never mind. …Here. Put these on." Demyx tossed the pants at Zexion, avoiding eye contact, and walked out of the closet, gently shutting the door behind him. He faintly heard Zexion shuffling about, trying on his-Demyx's-pants.

A thought suddenly struck Zexion and Demyx simultaneously;

_I'm in his pants._

_He's in my pants._

Zexion decided that now was a good time to emerge from the closet before anymore thoughts entered his hormonal teenage mind.

"…Hey Dem, do you have a belt?" The jeans were clownishly big on Zexion's petite frame.

"Yeah…in the closet…" Demyx pushed Zexion back into the closet, turning the lights off on the way in.

"D-Demyx? What the h-"

"Zexion…I guess now is as good a time as any to say this…

_and lips quiver the split second before they meet_

Unexpectedly, the closet door sprung open, flooding the closet with light. A certain redhead was standing there, along with a giggly, red-faced little blonde.

"Aww, guess this one's taken already…" Axel winked at Zexion, although looked slightly hurt at the same time. Roxas giggled drunkenly at Zexion and Demyx before being dragged off by Axel.

666666666666666666666

**And now, the party, according to Axel. (a.ka. AXEL'S POV :0)**

Okay, so, here I am, having a good time with my best little buddy Roxas, at Demyx's party, right? And Roxas is just being so cute, to the point where I have to just grab him and tickle his cute little sides. So while Roxas is giggling his little blond head off, this one really scary blonde girl, I think her name's Larxene? …Well, she just happens to point out the window.

"Oh my God, I can't believe Demyx went so low as to invite that little emo kid!" she practically screams in my ear. Of course, I know she's talking about Zexion. I haven't seen him all day, so I figure I might as well have some fun now.

I grabbed an open can of Red Bull, nasty stuff by the way, and flung it out the window. It hit him square in the head, emptying itself all over his sexy outfit. Wait, did I just call his outfit _sexy_? …Ha, that rhymes…sexy…Zexi…Of course, I'm not allowed to say it with a Y.

Uh…ahem.

Anyways, I stuck my head out the window and apologized. He gave me his trademark death-glare. Of course, before I could stick my tongue out, Roxas pulled me back in. Now _he_ was sporting Zexion's death-glare.

"Axel…" I didn't feel like listening so I tickled him again. "That-ha-wasn't nice-ahaha-of you!" He's persistent, talking when I'm _clearly_ tickling him…

But I have to admit... I know I'm not nice to Zexion…but I mean, c'mon, the little emo is so _pathetic _that it's cute! Almost as cute as my little Roxas.

Speaking of Roxas, he was still talking to me. Bored, I cast my eyes about the room, spotting three other redheads; my siblings. I have two brothers and a sister, and they all look nearly identical to me.

…Roxas is _still_ going on. Does he really think I'm still paying attention? Of course, now I'm totally alert when I hear him say something about Zexion wanting to kill himself if I don't leave the kid alone. This made me angry. Why? I don't know. I yelled at Roxas.

I said, Roxas, don't say that! Zexion would never do that!

Of course, we both fell into shocked silence. I have no idea where that came from. But y'know…what Roxas said. I mean, I know I tease the little guy about really mean stuff, like him cutting his wrists, but…I know he would never _really_ do that…right? Roxas is _still_ talking? He sure does have a lot to say…

"Axel, you make Zexion feel really bad, you know." Oh, do I? Geez… "He was talking to me yesterday, while I was apologizing for how you treat him, and he said you make him feel really depressed and worthless." God, I don't mean to… "In fact, he said you make him so depressed that he sometimes feels like killing himself-"

I couldn't take anymore. I grabbed my little blondie's shoulders and pressed my lips against his, earning an adorable, although somewhat girly squeak, cutting off his long and irritating monologue. I could feel his cheeks heat up as I ran my tongue across his pouty lips, asking silently to be let in. He complied, allowing me quick entry.

Of course, several people starting yelling stuff like "Get a room, losers!" and others were snapping photos like mad (those fangirls, I swear…) so I pulled away. Roxas was beet red, and grabbed the nearest drink to hide it. Unfortunately, that drink happened to be _my_ (self-spiked) beverage. He sipped it once, choked, and then guzzled the rest down while I stared open mouthed. …_Somebody's_ gonna be tipsy tonight.

…Wait.

He's gonna be drunk.

What am I gonna tell his _parents!?_

…A sleepover sounds really great right about now. I decide to find Demyx and ask him if we could crash here for the night. Oh God, poor Roxas…His face is turning red. I looked all over for Demyx, before asking Reno, one of my brothers, if he saw him. He said Demyx went upstairs with some silver-haired kid, which I presume was Zexion.

Roxas was starting to waver around a bit, so I dragged him upstairs away from the crowded place. Where in the world did Demyx go? I looked in the first door I saw. Nope. That's the bathroom. Empty. Roxas meanwhile, is falling over onto me and he keeps GRABBING MY ASS- I push him off and wander into the room closest to me. This must be Demyx's room; I recognize the band posters. He always did love Green Day. Although the blue wallpaper and rug are a little girly…I can make out voices in the closet, and, hoping I'm not interrupting anything, I open the door. How predictable. Demyx and Zexion. Together in a closet. Of course, they weren't actually _doing_ anything except standing there, but still…They looked absolutely mortified, so I tried to make a joke of it.

Turning to Roxas, I said, aww, guess this one's already taken. I turned around, winking at Zexion as I did so. A wave of jealousy surprised me as I turned back to my little blondie. But…Roxas is mine! Not Zexion, not ever! Pushing the creepy thought out of my head, I grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him out of the room. And then I realized, me being the genius I am, I never asked Demyx if we could stay over night.

Hey, Demyx? I call back into the room, but I'm not daring enough go back in.

"What?" God, his voice is _venomous_.

Roxas is drunk, I said, can we stay here tonight? A loud crash, followed by a stream of curses (that might actually have come from…Zexion?), made me jump slightly.

"What!?" Demyx literally shrieked. "HOW can he possibly be DRUNK!!"

Uh, heh…Did I mention that Demyx's parties don't usually involve alcohol? But what with me being the eldest at nineteen, I thought I might actually enjoy myself here for once. Of course, being the eldest in a range of age fifteen to nineteen has it's drawbacks…I mean, I never really thought about our age differences…I'm nineteen, Demyx is eighteen, Roxas is fifteen, and Zexion is sixteen. Of course, there's also Roxas' friend Sora, same age, who is practically his twin with brown hair, and then Sora's (pretty- boy) friend Riku, who, I believe, is seventeen.

Well anyways, back to the story.

Demyx didn't wait for a reply.

"Well, I suppose you guys can crash here. I mean, I'm gonna take the blunt force since it IS my party, and Roxas is drunk…"

Suddenly, Demyx appears in front of me, hands on his hips, and says,

"You're not getting off that easily. WHY is Roxas drunk? He's FIFTEEN. And, there _clearly_ was no alcohol at this party." He stood waiting expectantly.

I was just about to throw out the lamest excuse of all time when my darling little Roxas decides to keel over at my feet. I sigh, pick him up bridal style, and lay him down on Demyx's bed.

Sorry Demyx, I apologize. He sighs and heads downstairs, leaving behind a very flustered looking Zexion. He flinched when I walked up to him. God, do I really scare the poor kid that much? I looked at him, and I must admit I giggled at his outfit. It was _clearly_ Demyx's. Now, Zexion tries to shuffle past me but, no, he's not leaving that easily. I grab his wrist, holding him back, and I feel him stiffen and pull pathetically at my fingers, wrapped around his bony arm. He is _really_ weak…I feel kinda bad for holding him against his will, but…I really need to apologize to him.

"Axel…!" he practically moans my name. No, not like _that_. I mean, like, in a let-me-go-I'm-so-pathetic way. "My wrist hurts…" I don't want to hurt him...but why does his _wrist_ hurt, of all things? And yet, as soon as I release his wrist, he grins.

"Sucker!" he yelled over his shoulder as he runs out of the room.

I stand there absolutely stupefied, having just been totally struck in the face by someone whom I've previously thought had the courage of a...a…Well, not a lot of courage.

And now I'm mad at him.

Oh, sweet revenge, how I love you.

666666666666666

Aaand that was chapter three of Lexicon! I hope you liked it, I know you waited long enough T-T

**THERE WAS NOT ENOUGH ZEMYX FLUFFNESS I KNOW DON'T KILL ME**. Actually, this was really unexpected. Axel's POV came out of like, nowhere. But I had a lot of fun writing it, so…

Oh yeah, I edited the part where he says something about Larxene being sexy...I DID NOT MEAN TO IMPLY LARXEL. NEVER. So now he says "this one _scary_ blonde girl" XD

(1) These bags do exist and they are AWESOMENESS. I want one.

P.S. CHIODOS IS ALSO AWESOMENESS. It's funny. I put my Zune on shuffle and it came up with this song (Trixie and Reptile) and I was creeped out because it fit the story perfectly. O,o


	4. Sleeping Bags and Sweeny Todd

It was nearly midnight and Demyx's sleepover was far from perfect

**Heya guys! Sorry it took me so long to update…PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH. I've been really busy…Ambulance rides suck. It's always SO bumpy…But enough of my whining. Have some reviews!**

StoryofGreen: Yeah, I know! I had so much fun writing from his point of view, too XD

Sora17: Thanks!

Axel17: I know, I was kind of tired, but after midnight, I kind of become more alert, if that makes sense…Well anyways, thanks!

**And I want to thank ramen-is-my-goddess for writing some of the most awesome stories ever! I recommend ****Take a Chance On Me****, ****OK2BGAY****, and ****The Stray****. You gotta read them!**

**Disclaimer: kh-and-it's-characters-don't-belong-blah-blah-blah…I don't own Sweeny Todd or Zune, either. Just in case you couldn't figure that out for yourself.**

**So anyway…here is the next chapter…It sucks MAJORLY, so I apologize in advance -,-;; I have no idea what possessed me to write it in this format, so…**

66666666666666666666666

It was midnight and Demyx's sleepover had been far from perfect. He had gotten absolutely zero time alone with Zexion, and, even worse, he fell asleep, leaving poor Zexion awake!

Here is a complete play by play of the disaster that, so far, was his sleepover;

7:00 PM-Axel left to get his and Roxas' sleeping bags and tell Roxas' parents they were sleeping over.

7:15 PM-Zexion left to get his sleeping bag.

7:30 PM-Axel and Zexion arrive back at Demyx's house with their things.

8:00 PM-Axel declares that Demyx's sleepover needs popcorn.

8:15 PM-Axel has burned four bags of popcorn. Demyx bans Axel from the kitchen.

8:30 PM-Roxas throws up all over Demyx then falls asleep in a corner of the room. Axel laughs his brains out.

8:31 PM-Demyx takes a shower.

8:32 PM-Axel wants to watch a movie. Zexion tells him to wait for Demyx.

8:50 PM-Demyx gets out of the shower.

9:00 PM-Demyx and Zexion want to watch Sweeny Todd. Axel wants to watch something with fire involved. Demyx and Zexion both tell Axel that there is, indeed, fire involved in Sweeny Todd. Axel now wants to watch Sweeny Todd. Demyx spends 20 minutes searching for the Sweeny Todd DVD before Zexion points out it's already in the machine.

9:20 PM-Demyx feels like an idiot. Axel declares Demyx an idiot. Zexion gives Axel his trademark Death Glare. Roxas lets out a really loud combination grunt-snore. Axel decides to take pictures of the "totally cute" sleeping Roxas.

9:25 PM-Axel's camera batteries die after taking 138 pictures of the sleeping Roxas. Axel becomes depressed. Demyx hands him two AA batteries. Axel is overjoyed.

9:30 PM-Demyx and Zexion put in Sweeny Todd and tell Axel the movie is now playing. Axel joins them.

9:50 PM-Axel wants popcorn and gets up to make some. Demyx punches Axel in the face. Axel sits down. Zexion goes to make popcorn.

9:55 PM-Zexion returns with the popcorn and sits down to enjoy the movie with Demyx.

9:56 PM-Axel ate half the popcorn. Demyx yells at him to leave some for Zexion. Zexion says he doesn't want any. Demyx complains about how skinny Zexion is, takes the popcorn from Axel, and eats the rest himself when Zexion refuses. Axel calls Demyx a pig. Demyx begins making pig noises.

10:00 PM-Axel complains he is starving to death. Zexion and Demyx ignore him. Axel becomes grumpy.

11:14 PM-Sweeny Todd ends. Axel loved the part with the fire. Demyx cried over the ending. Zexion remained straight faced, but, inside, he was crying. Really. He was.

11:30 PM-Everyone changes into their pajamas. Axel is wearing orange, black, and red flame boxers and a tight black tank top. Demyx is wearing light blue sweats and no shirt. Zexion is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black and purple striped sleeves, and a pair of black pajama pants. Axel makes a rude comment about the long sleeves covering Zexion's arms. Demyx throws the popcorn bowl at Axel, but misses. The bowl hits Roxas. Roxas wakes up.

11:31 PM-Axel yells at Demyx, then becomes worried over Roxas. Roxas exclaims he is fine, and also says he doesn't feel dizzy anymore.

11:35 PM-Roxas is now awake and changed into his pajamas; a gray and black star top with gray boxers.

11:40 PM-Roxas suddenly remembers that Axel kissed him in front of everyone at the party. Roxas' face turns as red as Axel's hair. Roxas moves as far away from Axel as possible. Axel becomes depressed again.

11:45 PM-Random pillow fight. Zexion does not take part in the pillow fight. Axel calls Zexion a sissy. Zexion pulls Axel's hair.

11:46 PM-Axel tries to beat Zexion up. Zexion runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Axel makes another rude comment about Zexion. Zexion refuses to come out of the bathroom.

11:50 PM-No sound from the bathroom. Everyone becomes worried about Zexion.

11:55 PM-Axel declares Zexion as dead and gone. Demyx faints. Roxas kicks Axel. Axel licks Roxas' face. Roxas licks back.

11:56 PM-Random lick fight between Axel and Roxas. Axel wins, hands down. Demyx revives from his fainting spell.

11:58 PM-Zexion emerges from the bathroom and blinks at everyone.

11:59 PM-Axel looks disappointed. Demyx is overjoyed and hugs Zexion. Zexion gets crushed by Demyx. Axel feels left out and hugs Roxas as compensation. Roxas gets crushed by Axel.

12:00 AM-Roxas goes back to sleep. Axel curls up next to him. Demyx unintentionally falls asleep. Zexion is left awake.

12:01 AM-Zexion contemplates the meaning of life.

12:02 AM-Zexion decides that life needs to go jump itself. After all, what good is life if Demyx doesn't know how Zexion feels about him?

12:05 AM-Demyx moans quite loudly, thrashes about slightly, and calls out Zexion's name in his sleep. Zexion is currently busy listening to heavy metal on his Zune and does not hear Demyx.

12:10 AM-Zexion finally falls asleep.

66666666666666666666666666

**Yeah…so…um…Even though this was probably the worst thing I've ever written, please don't flame me. Yeah…**

**It's short, stupid, and probably took me waaay longer than it should've to write.**

**But hey, I got one of those awesome guitar bags, so, who cares! Mine is black, though, and I don't know if they make purple...**

**Microsoft Zune is the greatest mp3 player ever. Yes, even greater than the iPod.**

**I don't know what the next chapter will be about, or even when it'll get put up…this story has basically the most boring, overused plotline ever…God, it's depressing just to think about it…**

**I just finished writing the last of this chapter at…1:51 AM. **

…**I'm thirsty.**


	5. Anger and Mind Control

**So…Chapter five. Gotta say, this chapter REALLY took a lot out of me. It didn't turn out at all as I'd planned. There was supposed to be major cutesy fluffness…instead, there's so much angst that it bumped the rating up to M. I actually need to put a warning up for readers…**

**WARNINGS: Language, self-mutilation, anorexia, Demyx being a prick…basically, everything I **_**didn't**_** want my story to be. If reading about people doing things to themselves makes you upset, PLEASE, PLEASE don't read this chapter. I'm serious. I've heard people say before about how they've had relapses just by **_**reading**_** about stuff like this, and I don't want that to happen to anyone.**

**God, you guys are gonna hate me, and I'm gonna lose all my reviewers…All because I was a little depressed. I'm debating whether or not to even put this up, but…You guys have been waiting…**

**Now, Reviews….**

6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9: Thanks! I was a little worried about the awkward layout, but…I'm glad you liked it :)

StoryofGreen: Yeah, I know it's short, but I'm glad you liked it!

666666666666666666

Ienzo never had much luck in his life. Becoming a Chosen was probably the greatest thing to ever have happened to him. But now…now, it was too late to repair the damage done. The Chosen had ostracized him from his friends and family. The People all looked down on him, rather than marveling at his intellect, as they used to.

But Ienzo couldn't feel.

His only remaining friend, Myde, had noticed the changes. Myde used to be able to make his friend laugh, on any occasion. But now, Ienzo's face remained blank. Not distraught, not euphoric, not anything in-between. There was no emotion left in him.

"Ienzo…" Myde touched his friend's arm, noticing that Ienzo winced slightly. "Ienzo, isn't there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Ienzo turned to look at his friend. "I told you Myde, I'm not sad." His voice was as blank as his face.

"But, you're not _happy_, either!" Myde pouted.

"Myde, if I'm not sad, you can't cheer me up."

"Alright then, how can I make you happy?"

"I don't want to be happy." Ienzo's voice had not changed its tone, but there was finality in the statement that nearly made Myde flinch.

"But _Ienzo…_Look, I know you're depressed. I just _know_ it. Ever since the Chos- ever since that day, you've been acting really weird! You hardly eat anymore, you're bone-thin…You won't laugh, you won't cry. Can you tell me at least WHY?" Myde smiled suddenly. "Heh, that rhymed…But seriously though, what's up with you?"

Ienzo sighed. "Okay…This is going to sound crazy, but…I've been having these weird dreams lately, about a boy my age." Ienzo left out the fact that he knew exactly who this boy was. "In fact, he looks a lot like me too. But it's weird. He's definitely not from here. His room is really dark, with a furry floor, and big papers up on the wall with lots of scary looking men drawn on them. And his clothes…They're like nothing I've ever seen. So many different colors and fabrics, all of them super-tight around his legs and torso…like this!" Ienzo pulled his white robe tightly against himself, imitating the clothes he had seen.

Myde smiled. He finally saw some trace of emotion in his friend…Even if it was over some dream-kid.

"Alright then, Ienzo. You know a lot about this boy…Do you know his name?"

Ienzo was silent for a moment, scrunching up his face, trying to remember the boy's name.

"No, I can only remember what he looks like. Pale, scrawny, short, with slate-colored hair and blue-ish eyes. I don't even know if he actually has a name." Zexion lied flat out.

Suddenly, Myde's mom entered the room.

"Ienzo, your parents need you to come home." Her voice was cold. She did not like Ienzo very much.

"Okay…See ya, Myde…" Ienzo half-heartedly waved goodbye and walked slowly out of the house, into the dimly lit street. He pulled his sleeve down to cover his mouth with, so that he didn't breathe in too much ash.

Finally, he was within visual range of his house. He could see his father waiting for him at the door, looking positively _livid._

_Oh God…_Ienzo braced himself for the blows he knew he was going to receive. He was used to it. Though. His parents blew up over the smallest things, leaving him battered, bruised and bleeding in their wake.

As he approached his father, he noticed a piece of blood-stained cloth crumpled in his father's hand. There was a knife wrapped up in the cloth.

_Shit! How'd they find that!?_

It was the knife he'd used to cut Zexion.

_6666666666666666666666_

Zexion awoke with a start. This dream had been much more vivid than any other he had previously experienced. When Ienzo began to hurt him in his dreams, Zexion knew something was up, especially since more and more cuts were appearing on his arms, thanks to Ienzo. The dreams were not only creeping him out, but they were really starting to scare him. He started having them several months ago, and had been feeling increasingly depressed.

Whenever Ienzo was around Myde, Zexion felt happy. Whenever Myde wasn't there, Zexion felt sad and empty. Zexion could barely sleep anymore, always afraid he would be thrown into that dream state with Ienzo, and never be released.

Fully awake now, he took a shower, trying not to think about his dreams. Once he was out of the shower, he contemplated his reflection in the mirror. He noticed his ribs sticking out even more than usual, but he still felt he could stand to lose a few more pounds. In his dreams, Ienzo was a lot thinner than he was. Zexion felt jealous. Realizing he was still dripping wet, he began to dry himself off, wincing as the towel rubbed over some of the cuts on his arms.

_Demyx would never believe me…_

_**So don't tell him.**_

"Argh!" Zexion yelled and jumped back. Something-or, some_one_ had replied to his thoughts, and it sounded an awful lot like…

"_Ienzo!?_"

_**Yes?**_

"B-but…wha? How can I hear you? You don't exist! …Right?"

_**Oh, but I **_**do** _**exist, Zexion. I **_**am **_**you. Huh?…Oh, no fun, Myde. I have to leave now, but I'll be back…**_

Zexion, somehow, felt the connection terminate in his mind, a static click of sorts. He was terrified now, scared beyond belief. Nobody would believe him, not that he _had_ anybody to confide in…except… Demyx.

Deciding to skip breakfast, he headed over to the mall, where he promised Demyx they would meet today.

66666666666

After searching for nearly fifteen minutes for Demyx, Zexion finally found him in the food court. Typical. He waved to Demyx and plopped down next to him, receiving an awkward around-the-waist hug (Demyx was stuffing his face with a hoagie). Demyx, however, pulled his hand away rather quickly. Zexion looked at him, confused.

"Zexion…Did you lose weight?" Demyx looked slightly shocked.

"I don't think so. I've been trying to, but…" Demyx looked absolutely mortified. "Look, Dem, _please_ don't make fun of me! I know you're thinking, 'oh, diets are for girls,' but-"

"Oh, God, Zexy, what did you eat for breakfast today?"

"Zexion paused for a moment. "Um…I was rushing to get here, I didn't have time to, um, eat anything."

"And yesterday?"

"Demyx, why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question!"

"…I dunno." Zexion absentmindedly scratched his arm, inadvertently pulling his sleeve up slightly.

The small movement drew Demyx's eyes downward, giving him a brief glimpse of something red on Zexion's arm, before Zexion had a chance to pull his sleeve back down.

_No…Zexion, please don't let that be what I think it is…_

"Um…Zexy?" Demyx knew Zexion hadn't seen him look at his arm, so he figured he might as well ask a casual question…

"For the last time, I'm not answering your…Wait, what's up? You look a little pale." Zexion tugged slightly at his sleeve, drawing Demyx's eyes down again.

"Zexy, you…You always wear long sleeves, or arm warmers…"

"And…?" Zexion felt his heart skip a beat. Demyx noticed?

"Well, you always cover your arms, even when it's really hot out, and I was just wondering if you ever get hot?"

Zexion laughed in relief. "Of course not, silly. I don't even go outside most of the time. At least, not until after dark," he added.

Demyx stared long and hard at him. "Pull your sleeves up."

Zexion winced visibly. "Um, I have to go to the…bathroom," he faltered.

"Zexion…"

Zexion stood up rather quickly, but before he could move, Demyx grabbed his arm. He cried out in pain when Demyx squeezed his arm. Sure, it wasn't a very hard squeeze, but his arm was so sensitive right now from all the wounds…

"Zexy, what's wrong? Does your arm hurt?"

"Yes! Let me go!"

"Let me see your arms."

"Why!?"

"Because I know you cut yourself."

Zexion's heart stopped. He felt his entire body go numb as he collapsed backwards onto the seat. "How…How did you know?" he asked weakly.

Demyx flinched. He had been hoping for Zexion to come up with some other reason, anything but _that_. Even if it meant lying. But now, he practically admitted it. There was no turning back now.

"Zexion…I know because you just told me." Zexion paled visibly.

"Oh, God, Demyx, I-"

"We're going to your house. We need to talk, _now_." Demyx stood up, grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him harshly to his feet.

"Ow, Demyx, stop! Damn it, that _hurts_, Dem!"

"Why? I thought you _liked_ pain. Or is it only when you're doing it to _yourself_!?"

Zexion flinched. How could he tell Demyx that it was all Ienzo's fault? That it was Ienzo controlling him, making him do things he would never do normally?

"Ow, Demyx, wait a minute! W-why are you hurting me? Can't you see how much I love you?

"…What!?" Demyx was dumbstruck.

Zexion figured his day couldn't get any worse, so why not throw a total curve ball and tell some random truth? "Yeah, Dem, I l-love you, okay? I have for a while now, but you never noticed! Hell, you probably hate me now! And I wouldn't blame you! …I hate me too. I'm such a loser! Everyone hates me and I just-" Zexion was cut off by something slamming full force into his mouth. Demyx's lips, to be exact.

Demyx's kiss was everything Zexion thought it would be. Demyx's lips were soft and sweet, with an oceanic element to them, a calm day at sea, cool, smooth waves of happiness crashing over him, again and again.

Demyx broke away first, smiling.

"We definitely need to talk, now."

66666666666666

Zexion sat on his bed, looking nervously up at the blond boy in front of him.

"Demyx-"

"Shh. Don't talk." Demyx sat down next to his friend. "Zexy, I need you to show me.

"Show you…?"

"Show me…what you..did."

Zexion flinched.

"Demyx, I-I can't do that!"

"Damnit Zexion, just show me!"

"Why?"

"Because...I need to see how far you've gone. Look, Zexy. I'm your best friend. Your _only_ friend! It's no use hiding yourself from me any longer. I've known you for a while now, and you didn't use to be like this! Ever since you started with this whole "Ienzo" thing, you just…You changed! I feel like I don't even know you anymore…" Demyx broke down, crying.

"Shh, Dem, don't cry…" Zexion tried to comfort his friend.

"Zexy, please take your shirt off."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to see what he did to me."

"…Wait, _he_? Zexion, hold on, how exactly did you get all those injuries?"

Zexion surprised Demyx by pulling his own shirt off.

"Mother f-" Demyx actually had to cover his mouth and look away to keep from throwing up.

"Well? You're the one who wanted to see."

"Yeah, well…" Demyx traced some of the scars with a shaky finger. "I didn't think it was this bad… Tell me something? Do you…Do you really want to die that badly?" He looked ready to run out the door.

"N-no…It wasn't me…it was-"

_**Shut up! You shouldn't have showed him. See? He hates you now.**_

"_You_ shut up!" Zexion shouted at the voice in his head…Ienzo's voice.

"What? God, don't be so rude, Zexy…" Demyx glared at him.

"Demyx, look, it's okay if you hate me now, but please don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Oh, Zexy…I don't hate you!"

_**Yes he does. Can't you see how disgusted he is with you?**_

"Demyx, it was Ienzo. Ienzo did this to me."

_**Shut up! Shut up, you stupid son of a-**_

"What? Zexy, I thought you were done with all this 'Ienzo and Myde' crap! Now you're blaming some imaginary person for something you _clearly _did? God, why can't you just blame _yourself_ for-"

It was Demyx's turn to get cut off by lips, but he wasn't in the mood. Pushing firmly away from Zexion, he stood up.

"Zexion, I'm leaving. I don't want to hang out with you anymore, if you're going to act like this. I just can't take it, so…bye." And he was gone. Just like that.

Zexion sat on his bed, completely stunned. He had no idea Demyx would react that badly. He thought he could trust Demyx, trust Myde. He barely noticed the tears falling from his eyes.

_**See? He never loved you. He felt sorry for you. And now he hates you. Nobody likes you, Zexion. Everyone would be so much better off without you…**_

Zexion felt a shock surge through his body. Suddenly, he wasn't in control. He was becoming Ienzo again. He felt Ienzo reach under his mattress, wrapping his hands around a smooth, cool object. Pulling it out, Zexion realized it was a pocket knife.

_No!! _He tried to yell, but found he didn't have a voice to yell with.

Ienzo stared at Zexion's wrists. They were the only things he had never let the knife touch.

_**I'm going to let you have the honor of doing this, Zexion.**_

Ienzo gave Zexion partial control of his body back, just enough so that he could feel, not enough to have physical control.

_Damn you,_ Zexion thought, trying to fight against Ienzo.

Ienzo just laughed, making Zexion press the knife into his left wrist. Zexion wanted to scream, wanted to cry, anything to make Ienzo stop. But Ienzo was heartless, cruel, unstoppable. Zexion could feel himself pressing the blade deeper into his wrist, watched the blood flow freely. Ienzo paused, watching the blood flow down Zexion's arm, before starting in onto Zexion's right wrist.

Zexion began to feel dizzy, lightheaded, as more and more blood poured out of his arms.

_Ienzo...why are you hurting me?_

_**Zexion, you deserve it. After what you put me through, you should be thankful this is all I'm doing.**_ _**Besides, it feels good, and you know damn well you love it.**_

Zexion concentrated more and more on the blood. It did feel sort of…interesting. And then common sense kicked in.

_You bastard. You'll kill me._

_**That was the plan. Actually, it **_**is **_**the plan, And it's going rather well, might I add.**_

Unfortunately, Ienzo was right. Zexion was losing consciousness quite quickly. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Ienzo cruel laughter…

666666666666666

**Horrible. Absolutely the most depressing thing I've ever written. I am so sorry to everyone that read this, hoping for fluffy cuteness. My fluffy cuteness meter was on negative. Now that I think about it, though, Zexion wasn't cutting himself on purpose. It was Ienzo who was toruring Zexy, but since Ienzo IS Zexy, he was technically hurting himself...O.o GAH. It's too confusing now...**

**Flames are NOT appreciated, no matter how angry or upset you are with me.**

**I think…the next chapters will NOT be depressing at all. I don't ever want to write something this scary again…it's too personal...**


	6. Hospital Visits and Realization

**Chapter 6! Sorry it's late, but…I've been really busy…-,-"**

**Lots of fluffy cutsey at the end now! :D**

**And thanks to all my reviewers for enjoying my story, and I apologize for making you wait so long D:**

**66666666666666666**

Demyx's eyes fluttered open suddenly; his cell phone was ringing. Looking at the clock, he realized it was 11:00 at night. Something was wrong. Nobody would bother calling him this late unless something was wrong.

Memories of what had happened between him and Zexion flooded back. Demyx was fully awake in less than a second. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this call was about Zexion…

Flipping his phone open, he whispered a hello into the mouth piece.

"D-Demyx?" It was Zexion's mother. Demyx could feel his heart stop.

"Is Zexion okay?" Demyx tried very hard to stay calm and in control. He was failing spectacularly.

"Zexion is…he's…" Demyx could hear anguished sobs coming from the other line.

"Zexion is what!?"

"He's-sniff-in the hospital…the doctors said he'd probably recover, but, oh, GOD, why me? Why…Zexion…"

"Um…What room is he in?"

"…96. Please, go see him now…he was asking for you…I can't stay with him, but if you will, I know I can trust you. You're such a good friend to him. He talks about you a lot, you know…"

"Yeah, well, I should be going, so, uh, goodnight, Mrs.…"

"Good night, Demyx," she said, failing to state her last name. She hung up abruptly.

666666666

After telling his parents where he was going, Demyx made his way over to the town's only hospital. For some reason, the nurse allowed him in, even though the hospital rules clearly stated that visitors must leave before 11:00 PM. Demyx hesitated before stepping through the door to room 96. He wasn't exactly sure why Zexion was in the hospital, but he had a pretty good idea.

Much to Demyx's surprise, Zexion was awake, sitting up, _and_ he had…a visitor? A small girl sat in a chair close to Zexion's bed. Demyx did a mental sum-up of her;

_Lessee…she's short, looks young, maybe 11 or 12. Long brown wavy hair, thick black-rimmed glasses, brown eyes. Cute little button nose, kind of chubby, wears dark clothing and Converse…So she's goth or emo. I can't tell. Don't really care, either. I just want to know why she's in here…trying to steal Zexy away, maybe? Grr…_

Looking up at Demyx, the girl jumped slightly.

"Oh! Are you…Demyx?" When Demyx merely glared, she looked at Zexion. He nodded. "Hmm…I should get going, then. You take care, okay Zexi?" and with that, she walked out shyly under Demyx's Death Glare.

"ViVi," a small voice said. Demyx blinked.

"Huh?"

"Her name is…ViVi."

"What is she, ten?" Demyx scoffed.

Zexion wasn't amused. "For your information, Demyx, she is _fourteen,_ and she is my friend. My _only_ friend, by the looks of it.

Demyx flinched. "Look, Zexy, I-"

"-don't want to hear it," Zexion interrupted.

Demyx pouted, but kept quiet, instead opting to look over the clipboard at the foot of the bed. He blanched when he saw Zexion's weight. "Zexion! What the hell? I knew you were skinny, but, really, eighty six pounds?"

"Me? Skinny? Pfft. Ienzo is so much thinner than me…"

"Zexion, do you think I'm skinnier than you?"

"Hell yeah. Everyone's skinnier than me."

"Do you know how much I weigh, Zexy?" Demyx sighed. "140 pounds, Zexion. That's how much I weigh. That's 30 shy of 100 _more_ than you. Still think I'm thinner than you?"

"Well…" Zexion wracked his brain trying to come up with an excuse. "You're older and taller than me, so it doesn't count."

Demyx sighed raggedly. "You know what? Look." Demyx lifted his shirt up to reveal his ribs (or lack thereof). "You can't even see my ribs. Your ribs are scary huge out of your chest."

"But-"

"Shh. Zexy, I'm trying to help you! But…you won't let go of this whole 'Ienzo and Myde' thing! I really…really…" Demyx's face went blank. The color drained from his features as he collapsed over Zexion's legs.

"De..my..x…?"

666666666666666

Demyx –POV-

I could feel myself falling back to that place. I could see Myde again, standing near Ienzo. I didn't want to believe it at first, I thought I was dreaming, but it was too realistic to be a dream. Ienzo whispered something to Myde and pointed at me. Myde walked over, grinning, and placed his right hand over my heart.

Suddenly, I was Myde. I had no control. I could not move, could not feel. To a certain extent, I could still think freely.

But Myde was clouding my thoughts…

666666666666666

"…_myx…"_

"_D…y…"_

"_Wa…up…Dem…"_

"Demyx, wake up!" a sharp voice broke through the fog in Demyx's head.

"Ungh…Zexy?"

"Did you see them?"

"…"

"Was that a yes?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"…That's a resounding _yes,_ then. Demyx, it's okay. You aren't crazy. Trust me, I've crossed the insane borders and…well, insanity isn't like this. In fact-"

"_Zexion_ohmyGodIwassoworriedyouidiotwhywouldyoudothatwhatthefuck? AXELstopgropingmethere!"

Demyx and Zexion both blinked at the sudden interruption. An extremely distraught Roxas stood in the doorway, accompanied by a very amused-looking Axel.

"So, emo kid…" Axel smirked. "Finally decided to do away with yourself, eh?" His words echoed strangely around the room. The amusement in his eyes didn't reach his voice.

"A-Axel! Shut up!" Demyx cried, moving closer to Zexion.

"And vice-versa. I need to have a little chat with your boyfriend, Dems, and I'd prefer doing that alone."

"But-"

"Please, Demyx?"

Demyx blinked once, than nodded hesitantly. Axel only used his pleading voice for emergencies. Or if he was trying to get laid by Roxas. Either way, it worked.

Demyx squeezed Zexion's arm slightly, fighting back tears as he felt the undernourished teen wince horrendously at his touch.

"Zexion…" He sighed before getting up and leaving the room with Roxas, shutting the door gently behind him, leaving Axel and Zexion alone in the room.

Axel sat down on the edge of Zexion's bed, staring at the cuts and bandages that adorned the younger boy's arms.

"You cut yourself," he stated outright.

"Y-yes." Zexion stuttered his reply. _I'm not telling him about Ienzo and Myde…_

"You little liar." _Huh? _"Zexion, I…just look." Axel pulled his wristband off, revealing a shiny heart-shaped burn on his left wrist.

"Axel! What-"

"It wasn't me. I'm intelligent enough to know that self-harm is pointless. But, apparently, Lae doesn't share my views."

"Lae?"

"My "other". Lae is my Nobody. You, Demyx, Roxas, and I all have one. Yours is the one that hurt you, right?"

Zexion could only nod, openmouthed, in agreement.

"Don't look so surprised, Zexion. People with brains like ours don't hurt themselves, no matter how much they want to. And believe me, I've wanted to…" Axel paused, biting his lip. "I already told Roxas about the "others". I didn't tell Demyx. He hasn't seen Myde-"

"Yes he has."

"What? When?!"

Zexion grinned at Axel's surprised look. "Just before you two came in. He fainted, and when he woke up, I could smell Myde on him."

"…Smell?"

"Everyone in that world has a very…_distinctive_ scent."

"…Okay…"

Cue awkward silence.

A voice outside the closed door made Axel and Zexion jump.

"Hey! You guys aren't making out, are you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Zexion yelled, but apparently, Axel had other ideas. Before Zexion could even blink, Axel was straddling him.

"A-Axel, get the hell off of me!"

"Why?" he said slyly, pressing himself closer. "You know you love it…"

And it was true, to a certain extent. Replace Axel with Demyx, and Zexion would've died and gone to heaven. It did feel rather nice having a warmth like that so close…Zexion began to think of Demyx…

_Wait. This is _AXEL.

Zexion pushed Axel quickly off. "S-stop it Axel! I thought you were with Roxas!"

Axel's face went blank for a moment. Suddenly, he gasped, looking over his arms, then back at Zexion.

"Did he hurt me?!" Axel asked quickly. Zexion shook his head. "Did he hurt you?"

"Well, you-_he_, kind of, sort of, half raped…me."

Axel facepalmed.

"Lae, you're a bitch." He paused for a moment, then laughed. "He said, 'Yeah, but I'm _your_ bitch."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Axel, your..uh, Nobody thing is a total perv. Mine's just homicidal."

"Suicidal."

"Huh?"

"By killing you, he would kill himself. You two act as one whole. There can't be one without the other. If you die, he dies."

"Oh…"

"Guys, you're making us worried. Can we come back in now?" Demyx's lilting voice drifted through the door.

"I suppose," Axel called back, "but let me get my pants back on first, okay?"

The door was suddenly flung violently open, revealing an angry, flustered Roxas.

"_WHAT!?"_

"Whoa, slow down, babe, I was only kidding! I'd never leave you for this emo loser!"

"Hey!" Zexion pouted.

"Sorry Zexi, but I prefer a little more meat on my boys." Axel laughed, poking Roxas's stomach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas and Zexion yelled at the same time.

"Well, Zexi-my-boy, I can see your bones quite clearly, and, frankly, it's freakin' creepy. Roxas, on the other hand, is skinny, with_out_ the living skeleton thing going on. Besides, you're older than him, and you weigh, like, fifty pounds less. What's up with that?"

Zexion looked ready to kill.

"Axel, leave him alone," Demyx said, sitting down next to Zexion. "Zexy…What I said to you yesterday…I don't think it was me that said those things. I believe you now when you said Ienzo did this to you. Roxas told me all about the Nobodies."

"Mm."

"What, is that it? Don't you forgive me?"

"Ah…no." Zexion crossed his arms and looked away from Demyx.

Demyx, however, would not take 'no' for an answer. Pulling Zexion's face towards his, he pressed their lips tightly together.

Breaking apart, he said, "Now do you forgive me?" Zexion merely pressed his lips to the blond's mouth again.

"Yes. I forgive you."

666666666666666666

**Ohoho! New character! Who is she? You'll find out soon enough!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!! :DDDDDDDDDDD**


	7. TEASER IN PROGRESS

Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later.

"Zexyyy, I wanna go to the mall!" Demyx whined. Zexion ignored him. Demyx, however, was persistent, prodding Zexion in the side and making him gasp in pain. Demyx stopped instantly. "Oh no, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

"Demyx, it's okay, I'm fine. But you know not to touch me; you know what he does to me."

"But… Well, I still wanna go to the mall." Demyx pouted, and Zexion sighed, giving in.

"Fine. But give me a few minutes to get ready." Zexion pushed Demyx off gently and stood up, wobbling slightly. He still felt dizzy from the night before.

--

-Flashback! Oh yeah! 8D-

--

He crouched by the toilet, wiping the remnants of dinner from his lips.

"Ugh… disgusting. I can't believe I ate all that…"

**Why? You're a pig. You're supposed to eat like that. It helps keep all those pounds of fat sticking to your bones.**

At Ienzo's words, Zexion felt a new wave of nausea overtake him. He kneeled back over the toilet but couldn't bring himself to choke up any more of his dinner. His throat was killing him.

"Ah… Demyx, I'm sorry," he whispered to himself, although he knew Demyx was probably listening to him, curled up tight outside the bathroom door, crying silently over his boyfriend. Zexion knew he was hurting him, but didn't know how to make it any better.

--

-END FLASHBACK-

--

Idly, Zexion went into the bathroom to fix his hair. Pausing to look into the mirror, he frowned.

_Did I gain weight?_

**How could you not?**

He pulled the scale out from under the sink and gingerly stepped on it. After a few seconds, the scale beeped and he stepped off. Worriedly, he peered at it through slate-colored bangs.

_84? I _lost_ weight? It certainly doesn't feel like it… _

**The scale must be broken**.

_I guess… _

"Hey, Demyx?" Zexion called. Instantly, Demyx was at the door.

"Zexion, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Although I think the scale might be broken; look! It says I _lost _weight! How can that be?"

Demyx fidgeted nervously. "Zexion, c'mon, let's go to the mall. We can… um, buy a new scale there!"

"Well alright then…"

66666

-AT THE MALL-

"Demyx, this is a food court." Zexion stared blankly around at the various colorful shops. It was like standing in the middle of a nightmare. He was so hungry it was killing him- literally.

"Zexion, I'm hungry. And so are you. I'm gonna go buy us both stuff to eat, 'kay? Go find a table." Demyx glared slightly at Zexion for a moment before wandering off in search of food.

Zexion felt himself- and Ienzo- panic slightly. There was no way out of this one. Demyx wouldn't let him out of his sight. He sighed mournfully and slowly walked to an empty table.

Suddenly, the ground began speeding towards him.

"Whoa!" But before Zexion's face hit the ground, he felt a hand grab him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey kid, you okay? You don't look so hot…"

Standing upright again, Zexion sighed. Of all the people to catch him, it just HAD to be Axel. Zexion turned around, ready to make a snarky comment, when he caught the look on Axel's face. He looked…genuinely concerned. Zexion blinked.

"I'm…fine." Zexion mumbled, before turning away. He seated himself at the table and waited for Demyx. Of course Axel had to follow. He sat across from Zexion, staring oddly the whole time.

Finally, Demyx came back, carrying a tray loaded with foods that were probably so unhealthy you'd be able to hear your heart scream with every bite. Zexion stared, wide-eyed, whereas Axel merely let out an "Oh yeah, food!" and snagged the nearest hamburger.

"Hi Axel," Demyx said distractedly. "Zexion, there's lots of food here, so you better eat lots of it."

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'I'm not hungry'," Demyx interrupted, "but guess what? I don't care anymore. If you want to starve yourself, then fine, but not when I'm around. Now eat."

"Fine," Zexion grumbled. He picked at a french fry, suddenly overcome with the desire to consume the entire tray of food, and more. He shoved the fry into his mouth, and then three more, then a whole handful. He finished off a hamburger and a carton of fries in less than a minute.

**My god…You are going to get so, so fat…fatter than you ever were before, you pig.**

_I know. Don't you love it?_

**W-what?**

_I know what you're doing, imbecile. You're trying to starve me to death. But it's not going to work._

**Very well then. I suppose I'll just have to find another way.**

_Just face it. You're a failure. You can't kill me._

…**Argh! We'll see about that!**

Zexion smiled grimly to himself, before realizing both Demyx and Axel were staring dumbfounded at him.

"What?" Zexion put on his most innocent face.

"Hungry much?..." Axel asked quietly, in shock.

"Mmm… yeah. And I still am." Zexion smiled and scarfed down another burger and a bag of chips while Demyx and Axel stared. "Ienzo was trying to starve me to death."

Demyx twitched a bit. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well…I never really realized until just now, to be honest." Zexion grinned sheepishly and grabbed another hamburger, even though his stomach was starting to hurt. "Besides…It's not like I'm a _total_ stick or anything." He glanced at Axel and smirked.

"Hey!" Axel frowned and threw a french fry at Zexion. Zexion stood up to pour salt into Axel's hair… then suddenly found himself face-to-face with the ground.

"Ouch…" Zexion felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He looked up-and nearly fainted again. Standing over him was none other than Ienzo. Another sudden, sharp pain ran through his side. It took a moment for Zexion to process that Ienzo's foot was now jabbed into his ribs.

"Get up." Ienzo's voice was scarily cold.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked cautiously, but got up anyways.

"You're going to do as I say. Follow me." Ienzo turned briskly and began walking. Zexion struggled briefly to get up, then jogged after Ienzo.

After walking about a mile, they arrived at a beautiful building. It looked like a large cathedral, constructed entirely out of crystal. It had a faint bluish glow to it, and


End file.
